The destiny of True Water
by Akkiko
Summary: Chris is getting married and all of Budehuc is preparing for the fun... Based on SuikoRPG. Chrisx?


Author's notes: This was done for a secret Santa gift, huzzah:D

Merry Christmas Mip the happy:)

Author's notes: While based off of the Suiko RPG, I decided to leave out any characters taken who are not in Suikoden 3, I know it seems unfair, but uh… I don't think I could deal with that many names and personalities. Lol. X3 Basic summary to new readers: Characters who should be dead, aren't. Lol.

Characters dead in the game, but are taken in the RP are thusly alive, unfortunately Jimba is not taken.

Sadness.

_Where in the name of Sadie was she again?_

_…_

_Oh, right. Getting married. Wait-_

_

* * *

_

Chris Lightfellow, also known as the Silver Maiden blinked uncomprehendingly as she stared up at her ceiling, tangled in her bedsheets. That was odd, why had she woken up?

The answer came when she glanced to her side, and saw one crimson eye staring at her intensely from beneath a fringe of dirty pale brown hair.

"GRAH!" She yelped sitting up in shock and immediately going for her sword.

"Hee hee hee!" Came the annoying chant as the winger jumped backwards a few feet and smiled sadistically at her.

"Urrrgg! Landis you little-!" She began as she lunged for him, hopping easily out of the way, the Reaper landed on the open window sill and smiled at her, his one eye observant.

"No rest for you my dear, your day of destiny is upon you! Yuh huh huh! When two fools combine their fates and fall to hell! Hee hee hee!" The winghorde said senselessly and hopped back one step and fell out the window. With a barely constrained growl of annoyance, she stomped across her room and slammed the window shut with a barely audible curse on the prankster's head. No sooner then that had happened however was when there was a sudden knock on her door and she jumped.

"Y-yes?" She called out as she scrambled to find something to put over her nightclothes.

"Chris, it's me! Open up!" Was the authoritative reply and Chris sighed as she pulled on a robe and stepped to the door, opening it a bit nervously, she peeked around the door and laughed sheepishly at her visitor.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently. Giving her a rueful smile, the redhead pushed the door open and admitted herself.

"A nice try, Chrissandra, but there will be no hiding for you today! **Especially** not today!" Lilly Pendragon exclaimed as she threw up her arms and smiled jovially. Chris laughed nervously and nodded.

"I guess not…"

"Certainly not, come, let us hurry! Your fiancé is almost nearly done preparing and we have yet to start!" She said as she pulled up the hood of the robe over the Zexen Knight's head and ushered her out into the hallway and to the baths.

They had to make one trip back when Lilly realized she hadn't even let Chris get on her shoes.

* * *

"Goddamnit, someone get a light." There came a sour mutter.

"I'll get it." Was the quick reply, and Luc idly wondered if it was sensible to allow the pyromaniac demon-knight to attempt this task. His answer came to him when the smell of burning smoke filled the room and there was an immediate screech.

"YEAAAGH!" With some quick mutterings to his left side, there was a sudden sound of wet splashing, undoubtedly Sarah's handiwork, and a bit of chuckling to his right, undoubtedly Albert's doing.

"Yuber, did you set someone on fire again?" Was Luc's annoyed utterance.

"Not just _someone_," came Yuber's prompt answer. "that annoying mercenary!"

"Why you-!" Was the annoyed snarl as a light suddenly flickered into life. It was a candle lit by Jacques who stared emotionlessly at the group who glanced back just as coolly at him. Ace was nurturing his burnt hand and growling at his wetted state, while Queen seemed to be torn between laughing helplessly, and glaring at Yuber. Joker shook his head and glanced out the window.

"It should be dawn soon so we won't have to worry about a light source for much longer."

"And why are we doing this in the first place?" Was Yuber's annoyed retort.

"Because it was help prepare the stage, or be on it tonight." Came Sarah's emotionless reply and Yuber glared at her.

"It is not feasible to hold a fight here Yuber. The collateral damage would range from 75 percent to 100 percent maximum damage." Albert said calmly to Yuber's annoyed glare and the gleam in his eyes which told the strategist that the cogs of hatred were swiftly turning behind those mismatched eyes. Stupid strategist, always trying to minimize collateral damage.

"And you would lose again!" Came Joker's hearty reply as he guffawed. Switching his glare, Yuber clenched his fists and actually growled.

"Collateral damage rating has now grown to 90 percent to maximum damage. A majority of it directed to one idiotic mercenary who stupidly remains within striking distance." Albert replied swiftly as he sat on a stool and pulled a book from his pocket.

"Yuber, no." Sarah said calmly, eyeing him dangerously.

"Just his legs."

"No."

"Okay than an arm!"

"NO."

"At least his fingers!"

"YUBER!" And the masked bishop palmed his face as he sighed.

* * *

"To your left. No, _your_ left. Dammit your other left!" Duke yelled with an aggravated growl.

"You know… you could help." Franz replied panting heavily as he flopped over the heavy stone carved statue.

"That's peasant work, now get working, peasant!" Was Duke's egotistical reply and he let out a hearty laugh.

And was immediately beaned in the back of the head with a staff as Rody eyed him with a teary eyed-- and angry-- face.

"Ow! Dammit twerp that hurt!" Duke snarled rubbing his aching head and glaring at the mage in question who ran over to Franz and hid behind him. The Mantor trainer blinked at the mage, before chuckling and bent down to place a quick kiss to his cheek before straightening, staring amusedly at the blushing mage.

"Thank you Rody." He said quietly and the mage smiled while glancing up at him.

"Hee hee! You're welcome." He said gleefully and hugged the soldier from behind.

"Oh god, you guys are gonna make me puke." Duke growled with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with a man being in love with another man?" A soft voice suddenly interrupted his rambling. Duke smirked as he turned.

"Of course, I mean what kind of unnatural freak would- ACK!" He yelped in surprise as he came face to face with Bishop Sasarai. Giving him an eerily innocent smile, Sasarai glanced up at him and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh really?"

"I… I meant… nothing! Nothing wrong at all! Ahahaha…" Duke sweatdropped profusely as he gazed into those stony eyes. Just then Koroku shot out from the side and upended Duke as he ran between his legs, followed closely by Barts who was waving his pitch fork threateningly.

"Damn dog! Get back here!" Came the man's annoyed yell as he chased, he didn't even stop to apologize as he stepped on Duke's hand. With a yowl of agony Duke clutched the throbbing hand and cried multiple curses on the gardener who was oblivious.

Matters were hardly helped when Cecile came charging by after Barts.

"Master Barts! Please don't! I'm sure it was only an accident that he relieved himself on your shoes!" She cried as she dashed past Duke, stepping on his leg as she did so. Although she did glance back and cry sorry, Duke was not appeased as he began howling agony again. Sasarai smirked, and had to hold back a snort of laughter as Franz and Rody continued to stare.

"Uh… do you need… help, Duke?" Franz offered as he inched forward. Duke was about to snap a reply, when just as soon as the rays of morning light peaked over the horizon, Landis swooped in from above and emptied two buckets of dead fish on the group, before dropping them on one Karayan's head who was standing guard and flew off cackling madly.

This time it was Sasarai who was yelling curses.

* * *

Chris arrived back in her rooms, her hair clinging to her frame as she changed into a light shirt and loose breeches. Lilly awaited outside and was currently setting up her table when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it, the Lady of Tinto found the two Alma Kinan girls, Yun and Yumi. Not to mention one Karaya Clan Chief Lucia.

"We're here to help!" Yun explained happily as she stood there nervously, and smiled at Lilly who blinked, then smiled in return and allowed them to enter.

"After all, a woman on her wedding day needs more than one to attend her, she also needs someone who has been through the same thing." Lucia advised as she shut the door behind her and headed straight for the dressing stand.

"She's changing!" Lilly protest and Lucia smiled.

"Of course." And stopping in front of the board, Lucia planted her hands on her hips and said in a calm voice;

"Drop the window sill and back away Lady Chris. I don't want to have to chase you across Budehuc grounds." Was an amused comment. Chris made a face as she slid the window shut and peeked around the corners of her stand with an annoyed glance.

"I hate you." She muttered and Lucia laughed. With a giggle, Yun pulled her hands from behind her back and held something to the Silver Maiden with a smile.

"For you, if you wish to wear it, we all made, Yumi, Yuiri and myself. It is for health and happiness." She informed the young woman as she presented the gift, it was a woven band of the smoothest silks, at first site it was pure silver, but when shifted in the light, it harmonized mixing colors of silver, orange, red, green, blue and gold. Chris stared at it, before taking it gently with her hands and smiling.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful." She exclaimed with a grateful smile at the younger girl who grinned back.

"Where is Yuiri? I would have thought she would have been with you." Lilly asked mildly as she bade Chris to sit in a chair so that they could properly dry her hair. At this, both Yun and Yumi shared a giggle.

"No, Yuiri is much too… embarrassed about these things, she is elsewhere, helping to set up." Yumi explained as she pulled a basket from behind her back and set it gently on the table. Lucia smiled.

"Fruit, perfect. Chris, as a woman who has been through this hellish experience once, I advise you to eat some now, or you will faint on your feet." The Karayan advised solemnly as Lilly, Chris, Yun and Yumi glanced at her in confusion.

"Hellish experience?" Yun asked in curiosity. Lucia simply shook her head, before sharing a knowing glance with Chris who rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Yumi, but I am afraid I'm not too hungry." Yumi blinked, before sharing a glance with Yun and Lucia who grinned in reply.

"Are you certain? I really must insist you partake of some nourishment." Lucia persisted with a mischievous expression, one so close to that of Landis's this morning that Chris felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I'm quite certain, I don't want to eat." She pressed quite firmly though.

"Well then, we'll just have to force you to eat. Lilly? Will you assist us?" Lucia asked quietly as Yun pulled a handkerchief from the folds of the basket and laid it across Chris's lap much to her surprise.

"Of course." The Lady of Tinto exclaimed as she grabbed a small bushel of grapes. And as Yun took the headband from Chris's hands for safekeeping, Yumi closed the curtains while Chris fidgeted nervously.

And then they pounced.

* * *

A small twinge of anxiety rushed through his body as he tightened the collar of his formal attire nervously. Off to his side, Hugo was smoothing out the lapels of his military uniform, grinning.

"You're nervous." The True Rune bearer declared with a quirky grin.

"No I'm not." Was the quiet protestation, but the speaker frowned when he discovered his voice cracked. Hugo snickered and gave him a once over, checking just one more time that everything was perfect appearance wise. It had been a shame that he had been forced to request Jeane to ice the windows of this room permanently for the day. One purpose was to keep people from peeking in, the other was to keep the groom from escaping. Hugo was about to assist the husband-to-be with his hair when there was sudden knocking on the door. Turning, the Rune bearer ran to the door and cracked it open slightly to peer through the slit.

"Oh." Surprise marred his face temporarily as he opened the door a bit to admit the new comer. It was the Zexen Knight, Roland.

"Can I help you?" Chris's fiance asked mildly as he turned to face the newcomer. Clearing his throat, the elf spoke in a steady and polite tone.

"Just some reassurance to myself. I'll be blunt. On behalf of all the Zexen knights, the others of the mighty 6 and misc., promise me you will take care of our Lady." He declared, his eyes deadpanning into the other's. "I know… that I hardly need to make you promise us that, after all, it _is_ you after all. But… it is for peace of mind." The elf finished hesitantly, and for the first time Hugo could remember, the knight seemed to blush slightly. For a moment the groom said nothing, neither spoke nor moved, before he nodded.

"I swear, I will always take care of her, always and forever, so long as we live." He replied solemnly, and Roland smiled.

"I won't doubt your word. We have fought together in many battles, I have seen the virtue in you that so few care to note. Know this, the Zexen Federation, will always stand behind you with Lady Chris at your side." He explained calmly and bowed as deeply as he would to Chris, before walking out.

"Where are the others? I was certain they would come with you." Hugo commented as Roland exited, the elf glanced back, and smiled.

"Oh, my comrades are assisting in the set up… or are otherwise engaged." He said with a knowing smirk and Hugo chuckled in reply.

"Ah. Honestly… he spends so much time with Yuiri…"

"Love is truly a complex emotion, as I'm sure you know very well, Fire Champion." Roland replied with a knowing smiled and a mocking bow to Hugo who flushed.

"I guess I do. Take care Roland, I'll see you later!" The Karayan called as he waved and quietly shut the door. Turning back to the groom, Hugo clapped his hands together and rubbed them conspiratorially.

"Now… lets see what we can do with that haircut of yours."

* * *

"I think it needs more icing."

"Sharon…"

"But Futch! It does!"

"Sharon, let Mamie cook."

"But--!" Finally having become fed up with her pesterations, Futch calmly clapped his massive hand over his student's mouth to effectively silence her. Mamie could have kissed him as she applied the final pleats into the cake and grinned at her work. It towered an impressive height over her, and would require the most delicate of hands to move it. Around her people swarmed, putting up various forms of decorations. Harmonian styled banners for happiness and prosperity flapped in the pleasant breeze while Zexens hung silk curtains from building walls and put up twisted links of iron that represented luck and fortune onto the walls. The Grasslanders had managed to arrange multiple pots of gorgeous flowers signifying love and health around the halls, and around the chapel where the ceremony was to take place, outside of course. Goddess forbid that it should be held inside, with over a hundred people in those walls, the heat would be intense. Augustine and Gordon were having positively too much enjoyment by showering the area with roses and particularly intensely scented flowers all over outer grounds. The one assigned to look after them of course was poor Fred Maximillian and his porter Rico, who-- as soon as Augustine and Gordon had left for another section-- promptly gathered up all the fallen roses and deposited them in bags for disposal. Unfortunately both peculiar males had spent a good deal of potch to buy as many roses as was feasible.

It would take quite a lot of work.

Over on the lake side by the tables, Hortez VII was placing charms that-- when night fell-- would emit a bright glow, providing an easy and enchanting light source. There were multiple rumors that the Alma Kinan shamans would also call forth spirits to emit ethereal glows. And over near the trading post, was the team who were supposed to be erecting temporary posts to place lanterns and other decorations for the night. It was quite possibly the worst team ever constructed.

Mel was-- as usual-- horribly abusing her puppet Branky by repeatedly whamming him against the side of the Trading Post building, while Ayame gazed at her, looking a bit disturbed at the whole charade. Nash stood a little off to the side, sweatdropping and apologizing profusely to Watari who was silently glaring at the spy for having dumped a bucket of water by accident onto the ninja.

Now you may think having Mel, Ayame, Nash and Watari in a single group together was bad enough, nevermind the fact that when you have these people within a 10 meter radius of each other it's more than bad enough, but add their last teammate, and it's just asking for tears, arguments and assassinations to happen. Elder Viki, upset by all the yelling and noise, sniffed a bit going teary eyed, and accidentally inhaled some dust into her nostrils, and… well…

"AH-CHOI!" She sneezed, yes, ah-choi. Immediately a redhead was teleported into their immediate vicinity, one who was not pleased at being so rudely awoken, and even less pleased that his landing was broken by the very bony Watari.

"Ow…" Caesar grumbled rubbing his abused backside while glancing at the ninja who returned the annoyed stare with a death glare. "You're really bony." He complained.

"…" Was the silent-- and testy-- reply.

"Oh well." His eyes falling back to half mast, Caesar glanced at the others and grinned sleepily. "At least I don't have to listen to Apple any more. So, how's it going?" He asked mildly cheerful.

"…" Was Watari's outraged protestation of him being used as a cushion.

"Horrible, no one will listen to me at all!" Nash complained with an exaggerated sigh as he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"The first thing you did was flirt with me." Ayame deadpanned as she gave him a venomous glare while crossing her arms.

"Then the bean brain hit on Mel! He must be interested in flat-chested manly girls!" Branky exclaimed with a cackle.

"OH YOU MEANY!" Mel exclaimed with a yell and proceeded to wham him against the building.

"OW- NOT THE HEAD! AAHHH YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Caesar, glanced at Mel briefly before glancing back at Nash, completely used to this sort of thing by now.

"Aren't you married?"

"Ahhh…" Nash replied and sweatdropped.

"…" Watari added in, still pinned beneath Caesar. Ayame agreed.

* * *

As the ceremony soon approached, things were becoming chaotic. Augustine and Gordon were screeching about rose thieves taking away all their petals. Thomas tried to accommodate them, but having already received a migraine from the heavily scented flowers, he was ashamed to admit he wasn't too eager to give them their flowers back. Little Viki was left to baby-sit elder Viki and keep her from teleporting anymore people to random locations, it was hard enough to keep on schedule without Eike-- who was assisting in decorating the high walls because of his height-- suddenly finding himself, instead of in the foyer-- located on the outskirts of Iksay. Nash had been sent to assist Wan Fu, Rody, Kidd and Louis with setting up the buffet table, mainly because it was the only team with all males. Ayame had almost managed to castrate him with a throwing star after he had groped her. Caesar himself had been sent to the infirmary after Watari had set to attacking him for nearly cutting off the circulation to his legs, and in all honesty, Caesar was a strategist. He wouldn't have a chance in hell against the mercenary.

Elaine and Sanae Y. had gotten into a fierce argument over where the candles should be placed, and nearly ended in the drawing of blood (the weapons had already been drawn), and if not for Landis swooping in from above and emptying a bucket of water, the two females might have gone into an all out cat-fight. Of course, now their hate was directed to a single winger who later had his foot stabbed by Watari for attempting to throw a mud clump at the ninja.

Kidd himself was in a bit of trouble, as was Sharon. The two had somehow met up during the day and began the greatest fight of immaturity in the history of True Runes. Kidd constantly insulted Sharon's 'bat ears' while she mocked his 'poofy hat' all the while screaming about cooties, manliness, and stink. Any further might have reverted the 'brawl' into a bout of bitch slapping and hair pulling. This was quickly ended by Salome and Futch, both grabbing the two charges by their collars, promptly saluting each other with a sigh, and marching in the opposite direction. Salome, not wanting a single thing to be of mishap on the wedding day of his captain, had set Kidd to a location where he would be under the watchful eye of Louis, who, if possible, was even more vindictive in keeping today mishap free.

Futch had sent Sharon to assist Goro, Peggi, Juan and Cecile in finishing the clean up of the ceremonial site and the area in general. A task she practically balked at.

Poor Cecile.

"Come on Juan, it's just a bit of clean up!" Cecile begged the training master who laid out on the grass, enjoying the morning-- nearing noon-- sun.

"Nah. Too tired." He said easily chewing on the ends of a tall grass.

"Nyaa, you're getting a bit fat Juan." Sharon teased, although she too was flopped onto the greenery.

"Oh! Lady Sharon, please help!" The captain of the guards exclaimed as she brandished a feather duster over the table tops of the hallways. Goro was fumbling with a broom, and even worse off was Peggi who his waved duster like a windmill, accomplishing nothing but getting a great deal of dust up into the air.

"Ah, Lady Cecile?" A polite voice interrupted and Cecile turned, immediately her expression brightened when she recognized the newcomer.

"Sir Fred! What brings you here?" She exclaimed cheerfully running up to him. He smiled at her and saluted sharply, before blushing.

"I have been sent to assist you, I was uh… well, Miss Mamie kicked me from the kitchens." He declared smiling nervously. "It seems that I managed to set the bread on fire too often." Cecile blinked at him and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Ah, difficulties with the toasting oven Sir Fred?"

"Eh-- I… managed to set them on fire before they got that far." He replied with an embarrassed murmur as he fastened an apron to the front of his attire, he had left his armor behind in favor of the long and sweaty task ahead of them. Cecile had not chosen that path, she favored her armor a great deal in any situation. Juan cracked open one eye and snerked.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I would… rather not get into details." Was the abashed reply. Before any more questions could be asked, Fred rushed off with a wet towel in hand to clean the windows.

"… this doesn't have anything to do with those flames I saw shooting out of the window when I passed by Mamie's… would it?" Sharon muttered.

* * *

Chris fidgeted from inside Piccolo's tent. Outside multitudes of people, stars of destiny and civilians alike awaited the beginning of the ceremony. She was to walk straight out, then turn right with her escort, and ascend the steps to where she and her husband-to-be would stand in front of the doors leading into Budehuc for their coupling. She flustered, rearranged her skirts, checked her hair and hairband twice, before rearranging her skirts again. Why was it so _heavy_? Her armor couldn't have weighed any more than the absurdity she wore now! That was it, she had to run away, she couldn't take this!

But… she would leave _him._

Could she… could she do it?

No… her heart would break, and she would break his as well.

Her… her emotions were not worth the expression on his face when he would discover she had jilted him. What was **wrong** with her? She was Chris Lightfellow! Was she so easily taken to these whimsical emotions?

… give her a sword and an army of enemies any day.

Shaking her head, Chris sighed, and glanced up startled when she heard noise outside her tent. There was a bit of shuffling, before the one entering discovered the tent flap and pulled it aside just a bit so that the newcomer could enter.

"Oh, I didn't expect you." Chris exclaimed releasing a breath of relief. The elf smiled at her and walked forward.

"Lady Chris, I am sorry I could not speak to you sooner, I wanted to wish you good luck, and good fortune. The both of you." Nei explained quietly as she bowed once, her expression serene. Chris blushed and shook her head.

"It's alright, I am glad you did manage to though." She said in a breathy sigh. Nei smiled and took a few more steps closer. Resting her hands on Chris's shoulders, she leaned in to give her a quick hug, before stepping back.

"You will be fine. You and your love will stand strong for whatever time may pass." Giving her a weary smile, Chris returned a quick embrace and nodded, inhaling the foresty smell that always seemed to linger on the elf.

"I hope the same of you and Roland." There was a small squeak of surprise, and the Silver Maiden was amused to see to faint patches of pink color Nei's cheeks as she blinked surprised at Chris.

"You… know?"

"Nei… I don't mean to cause distress, but everyone knows." She said with a small giggle. Nei flushed even further.

"I… I see." She murmured desperately trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Lady Nei! Where are you?" A voice from outside the tent suddenly called, the unmistakable call of Roland. "The ceremony is about to begin!"

"Oh my, I'll have to leave you then." Nei amended quickly as she grabbed Chris's hands, and placing a quick kiss on the backside of each, she smiled at Chris, bowed once more before bustling out of the tent. As she pulled back the flap she suddenly stopped, blinking.

"Sir Fred… why are you weary a lacy bonnet upon your brow?" Came a voice of audible disbelief.

"Oh? Sir Landis said it would bring good tidings to this day!"

"… I… Sir Fred… just…"

"What? Is something wrong Lady Nei?"

"… Uhm… nevermind. It looks… _lovely._" The last word seemed choked out.

"Ah, thank you Lady Nei! Sir Roland was just looking for you by the way, he went towards the seats."

"Ah, thank you. Good day Sir Fred… uhm… right then."

_And her world went black._

* * *

_Where in the name of Sadie was she again?_

_…_

_Oh, right. Getting married. Wait- Oh._

A dream. Chris opened her eyes as she glanced at her ceiling. Sitting up in her bed, she glanced at her hand, and sighed. The hand which bore the True Rune. Oft it had been known to give the bearer visions of the future, things that could happen. Yet in her dream of the future she had been awoken by Landis. Glancing around her surroundings, she noticed a figure, who sat idly on the window sill, watching the peaks of morning light arise over the horizon.

Of course, it would never accurately pinpoint the future of another True Rune holder. He was the one who had warned her against telling others of a True Rune's ability to see that which had yet to pass, he had explained people did not take to it warmly, and would often end up accusing you of insanity, unholy sorcery, or if you were lucky, just wouldn't take you seriously at all. He was proof of that. As he turned his good eye towards her, he smiled, bearing fangs.

"Another vision, True Water?" He asked mockingly as he dropped his feet to the floor. Sliding from her bed, she pulled on some slippers, and did not answer. He gave a laugh, high and full of mirth.

"Of course. Well then, a tiding from True Shadow, may the Grim Reaper show you both, a little of his rare mercy." Landis said with a sweeping bow, and jumped out the window as a knock came to Chris's door.

"Chris, it's me! Open up!" Came Lilly's voice, wafting through the door. In the distance a few moments later, she could hear the faint yells of Sasarai's curses.

* * *

Dear Sadie she had wished the part of the bonnet hadn't come true. And unfortunate that her rune chose not to show her that Yuber had also decided to attempt a killing spree, forcing a great deal of knights and warriors to effectively silence him by duck-taping him to a seat, ropes, chains and all. Beside him sat a disgruntled looking Albert, who had been 'accidentally' set on fire during the ensuing chaos, and a very annoyed Percival who was fussing with his hair which had been effectively mussed in the quick brawl. Next to him sat Borus, who looked just a tad bit still upset with this arrangement, but when their eyes met for a brief moment, he sighed, and smiled his approval.

The chair next to Borus was occupied by none other than his beloved, Yuiri of Alma Kinan. She was erect in her chair, and when Chris came down the isle, her escort being Salome, she gave the Silver Maiden a brief smile as she bowed her head in respect. Borus couldn't help but smile too as he wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the archer and pulled her a little closer, she obeyed with little fight. Luc and Sarah were no where to be seen. As she approached the alter, her gaze switched over to the occupants of it. Lilly, standing as a bridesmaid looked stunningly pretty, and she was faintly red as she noticed Percival kept glancing at her with little knowing smiles and sly winks. Beside her stood Yun, dressed in the attire of a shaman, with long emerald green robes and simple adorning jewelry. On the best man's position, stood Hugo who looked a bit embarrassed to be up there, but there and happy nonetheless. He stood behind the one she would love for eternity, the one she would always be with.

As she ascended the alter, Salome let go of her arm, and stepped back, knowing that this single action signified, he would no longer have to look out for her. She was no longer his to care for, she had finally grown up. As she ascended the steps, her fiance offered her an arm, and she placed a hand on it, smiling. He looked beautiful.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Sebastian began, and Chris smiled at her soon to be husband.

"You… are perfect." He whispered. She blushed ever so slightly, praying he couldn't see it beneath her veil, but from the way his lips curved into an amused smirk, he did.

"You, are handsome." She declared just as quietly, the 'priest' never noticed, since he was too busy attempting to recite unfamiliar lines. He smiled a little more.

"Oh, and would you _please_ do something about your unit?" She hissed, peeking over his shoulder, he saw what she meant.

Joker was spiking the punch, Jacques was blushing furiously as Aila clung to his arm, grinning maniacally. Queen had already skipped pleasantries and had drawn her sword on Ace as he tried to keep the blade from digging into his skull.

Looking back at her, he smirked.

"I'm just a True Rune bearer, not god." Geddoe replied with a smile.

Disclaimer: I own plot, that's it!

Ending notes: Yes, I know. Odd pairing right? I just factored in two things.  
1. I had only Suikoden 3 characters for this story.  
2. Chris was a True Rune bearer, for feasible pairings, her husband should also be a True Rune bearer for her to let herself fall in love, after all, the whole eternal life watch your loved ones die… it's a big turn off ya know?

Merry Christmas!

P.S Hope you liked Mip. T.T


End file.
